msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: June 6th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from June 6th, 35 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Zanbor Emerson: '''This session is called to order. I would ask that Senator Emberstar take the floor to discuss her class from this week and her upcoming class. '''Alazea Emberstar: Very well, this week we discussed the founding of Quel'thalas and the establishment of the High Elves in ancient history. Artifacts from their interactions with the Amani trolls and some other pieces from life back then were brought into the academy and passed about. We wrapped up with some points on their shielding magic that kept them hidden from any kind of Legion detection, and events that would later lead to the Troll Wars with Arathor. That is all, Speaker. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Shadesong, would you like to talk about your thing from last week? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: Long of it short, a few people went searching in a blizzard for an omnicidal dick with a hate-on for life as a whole, a smaller group of that few didn't fucking bring cold weather gear like I kept saying and then got wounded, and we had to pull out. We'll be resuming the search at some point in future, keep your ears open and your equipment ready. That's it, unless there are any questions that won't be redacted. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Senator. A fun time was had by all. We will move on to next week. On Thursday Senator Lausten will continue her four part series of lectures on the Senate's history. Hopefully I will be in this one, because as you all know I am very important. Senator Sunwraith, would you like to discuss your upcoming class? '''Elorae Sunwraith: On Wednesday I will be discussing Demons with those who attend my class. We will go over different species and their weaknesses, and how we as casters can protect ourselves against their attacks. There will be absolutely no summoning, if anyone even attempts a ritual they will be removed and dealt with. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. I now invite Ambassador Tyragonfal to speak to the Senate. '''Tyragonfal: Thank you Speaker... Last Sunday evening at the Council of Bishops meeting it was...learned...quite abruptly that His Grace, Bishop Edrane Riddle was assassinated and the Church is currently in mourning. There will be a time where the City of Dalaran will be able to pay respects and for now, we asked for respect during this...distressful time. In...brighter news, the Council appointed Bishop Sabrina Dawnstrider as the new Bishop of Dalaran, her installation ceremony will be occurring within the city in the next few weeks, which we hope will be a celebration that rivals those of kings. I will now give the floor to Bishop Dawnstrider so that she may formally give a few words. Sabrina Dawnstrider: Greetings to you all, noble senators of the Magus Senate. As Ambassador Tyragonfal said, I am the new Bishop of Dalaran. I shall be brief, and simply say that I will be here at your service, and that, uhm, any ceremony will be small and modest as a lavish ceremony is unnecessary. Zanbor Emerson: '''I am sure I speak for everyone, as I am the speaker, when I say that we welcome the daughter of the esteemed Vice-Chancellor back to the city of Dalaran. I am sure Vorien is thrilled. We will now hear from His Excellency the Minister of Interior Senator DeVin. '''Arranax DeVin: Well. Theatrics aside? My ministry has concluded our investigation with respect to the headless bishop. We know who the killer was, why she did it, and all of that nonsense. In short? This was no assassination. This was the work of a single darkweaving lunatic who opted to murder her own son. Yes. Ladies and Gentlemen? The Riddle family has outdone themselves once again when it comes to deranged insanity. The twin's mother, one Veronica Riddle found the lightie's behavior offensive. So she opted to murder him. Not assassinate. Murder. The headless body, the captured soul, and the severed head all seem to be more or less an afterthought. We did conduct an investigation into where the abduction occurred though. It seems we can find no evidence that it actually took place within Dalaran. Hence, a foreign citizen murdered by another foreign citizen outside of our city? It falls well into 'somebody else's problem' category.? The perplexing aspect of how the shadies got the lightie's spirit? Seems the head and soul were a 'gift' to them. One they didn't order, and didn't expect. Further, Alexander? Kill the 'bastard?' Why? I suppose I could have hired someone, but that again costs money, and is well within the 'somebody else's problem' category once more. Now. Any questions? Yes, Child? Lysabet Halliwell: For record and clarity purposes, this does, actually, mean.. that our new bishop is an unlikely next target, correct? Arranax DeVin: As far as I can tell. Though she seems to conduct her killings outside of the city, so. Well. you know my stance. Lysabet Halliwell: Thank you. Arranax DeVin: Anyone else? Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Senator DeVin. I am sure we will all rest easy with the knowledge that we had nothing to do with this and that this is someone else's problem. I now invite our Chancellor of the Magus Senate, the Right Honorable Damon Halliwell to the floor to address this esteemed legislative body. '''Damon Halliwell: Thank you, I have been observing the Senate meetings now for a bit and I have come to see that we seem to have gotten off course. With no offence meant to the Church they have pointed out a flaw in our workings. These Senate meetings are a way to bring Dalaran, mage or magic news to the Senate. As such I am setting a rule into motion that will stop all ambassador's from speaking during our meeting. They will be pointed to the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and that Minister shall bring it to our floor. Once more I mean no offence but it is important that we remember that we are a body meant to protect and teach magic and must remain on course. Any questions? Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Chancellor. I am sure that rule will be followed to the letter. Our esteemed Foreign Affairs Minister is always at these meetings after all and thus is always ready to speak for the ambassadors. We move on to open floor, does anyone want to speak? '''This session is adjourned. Thank you all for coming and see you next week. Category:Minutes Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions